Nothing's Gonna Harm You Rewritten
by IFoundHopeInYourHateForMe
Summary: This is just a rewritten verison of my "Nothing's Gonna Harm You" It has a new ending to it, so I hope you love this one as much as the original one which will still be on my page.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mrs. Lovett or Tobias, lyrics belong to their rightful owners, I did change a line or two for one of the lyrics. I do own the plot to this story.**

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around, Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays, I'll send 'em howling, I don't care, I got ways."_

Tobias dropped the ruby stained razor, shocked at what he did. He Tobias Ragg had just slit the throat of the man he feared, Todd, _Sweeney Todd_. Backing away slowing he looked towards his left to the oven, walking towards it he could smell the burning flesh of the woman who treated him with kindness, _Mrs. Lovett. _A tears fell like a light summer's rain from his eyes, He wanted so badly to open the oven as if he could just pull her out and bring her back to life. He shook his head shaking the thought away, and backed up slowing from it. He turned and ran out the door and out of the house and away from Fleet Street.

The days started to mix together Tobias wasn't sure how long it has been since he had anything to eat, he had nowhere to sleep and nowhere to go. The streets of London have been cold, winter was on its way.

"_I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome." _He sang quietly to himself shaking from the cold.

"_Being close and being clever Ain't like being true I don't need to, I would never hide a thing from you, Like some…"_

"I Miss you ma'am" Tobias said as tears started to fall from his tired blood shot eyes like rain flooding a drain pipe, as he was crying the coldness from the tears mixing with the wind sent shivers up his spine, this made him cry even more knowing that now he was truly alone in this dark world. He found an empty alley way, leaning his back on one of the sides he slide down, bring his knees up to his chest. Resting his arms around them burying his head in them.

"_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling Not while I'm around"_

Tobias shot his head up and looked around, but saw no one. Tobias grabbed his head in agony. _"She's not here anymore Tobias, get a hold of yourself" _Tobias thought to himself. Then he felt warmness wrap around him and then he heard her voice:

"_Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around._

_Nothing's gonna harm you , Tobias dear._

_Not while I'm around." _

"Ma'am is that really you?" Tobias whispered closing his eyes.

"_Hush now darlin' I'm here now. Nothing is gonna harm you now, so close your eyes and sleep. Not to worry, not to worry no more demons are prowling around, he will no longer charm us with his smile. No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you, not to worry, whistle, I'll be there._ _Nothing's gonna harm you not while I'm around"_

"Ma'am, are you gonna stay with me?" Tobias asked drifted in and out of sleep.

"Yes love, I'm gonna stay with you now and forever, I'm not gonna let anyone harm you" Mrs. Lovett whispered holding him close to her and brushing his hair gently with her hand, then kissing him on the forehead.

Tobias was shook awake, he opened his eyes hoping that Mrs. Lovett was the one waking him, to his relief it was. She was standing above him holding out her hand for him take, "Come love." Tobias took her hand, standing up joining her. "Where are we going, Ma'am?" Tobias asked. Just then a bright light appeared in front of them. Tobias shaded his eyes from the light for a few seconds before getting use to it. Mrs. Lovett smiled as she led him towards the light, "We're going home, dear." She answered as they were engulfed by the light.

People walking by would glimpse into the alley seeing a boy laying there, pale, blue from the coldness. They would ignore him like they would with any homeless person, thinking nothing of it. But what they missed was a lost boy being taken home by his guardian angel.

"_**Nothin's gonna harm you…"**_


End file.
